templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Echani Alliance
The Free Echani Alliance commonly abbreviated FEA was the collection of all the Echani Clans of Eshan and the former Echani Confederation under a united flag. The FEA was slowly formed over the course of the Entire reign of the Galactic Empire as they forced Eshan and her inhabitants to build, repair, refit, and supply their massive warships in orbit using the foundries, factories, and shipyards of the Mikaru Corporation. When the Emperor was killed at the Battle of Endor the Echani on the world revolted, the warrior race overthrowing and imprisoning their Imperial Overseers and taking control of the Imperial fleet in orbit, bolstering it with hidden and surpluses Mikaru Ships. History The Galactic Civil War The time following the Battle of Endor was nonetheless turbulent. The Empire was still strong, particularly in the Mid Rim. The proactivity of the Mandalorians made some Echani concerned, especially as more Mandalorians were hired into the in numerous factions of the war. The Echani reinforced their positions, and their position in the Borderlands made them more important as the Empire was pushed from the Core; their position between Carida and the main Imperial hub rimward of Mandalore saw the New Republic transform Eshan into a massive base, removing any damage left to the shipyards by the Imperial withdrawal before the fall of Warlord Zsinj, the equivalent of Ord Pardron in its area. Growing Strength It was at the shipyards of the FEA that the Lusankya undertook its initial repairs before being taken to Bilbringi shortly after Thrawns death, and the yards prospered under the New Republic. Not quite a shipyard to rival Corellia or Mon Calamari, it was nonetheless one of the top ten shipyards of the New Republic with Contruum, Eriadu, Duro and Gyndine. Fondor and Kuat were millennia away from Eshan - but they had inherited a great deal of strength from the Empire, more than they’d had before the Clone Wars. Its membership in the Galactic Merchants Union saw Eshan as a hub of trade and commerce in the inner rim, and a good quarter of the galaxy. Its location to worlds like Ord Cestus and Metalorn created a small trade route that entered along the Echani world. As one of the head members of the GMU Council and second largest funder of Valhalla Station (tied with the Mustafarian Merchants Alliance) they were a small economical power powerhouse. But their crowning achievement would come during their darkest hour. The Yuuzhan Vong Come The Yuuzhan Vong arrival thrust the Free Echani Alliance into the limelight by virtue of the actions of their ancient rivals - the Mandalorians. When the Mandalorians sided with the Yuuzhan Vong, the New Republic took advantage of their old enmity to create the impression that the Echani and Mandalorians were fighting a private war. The Yuuzhan Vong thus left Eshan to Fett, as it suited their ends to weaken the Mandalorians slowly. This deception eventually culminated in a long battle between Eshan and Mandalore, running for two long years, and killing dozens on both side. It was an impromptu proxy war, which the New Republic were willing to play. It placed tension on Echani-Coruscanti relations, one which had never occurred, especially when the Yuuzhan Vong intervened at an atypical raid during the Peace of Duro, destroying a third of the Echani fleet - and Borsk Fey’lya refused to send any assistance which would have recovered hundreds of escape pods and saved thousands of Echani. The crowning achievement of this plan finally occurred when the political head of the New Republic was removed - and Admiral Kre’frey moved to Kashyyyk. A three way alliance between Eshan, Hapes and Kashyyyk gave a strong centre to the crumbling resistance. Kre’frey dispatched fighters to clear the Hydian Way of mines, creating the impression that an offensive was pending. It was - but it was all an elaborate scheme. The Battle of Obroa-Skai The Echani launched a massive offensive on Mandalorian space, taking advantage of the lack of Yuuzhan Vong forces their to act as a lure for Yuuzhan Vong forces. The battle group at Obroa-Skai withdrew, allowing Hapan-Republic forces to crush the worldship of the Supreme Overlord. The Echani and Mandalorians lost hundreds, but Jaina Solo’s plan had paid off - Eshan was the Sullust, and Obroa-Skai the Endor. But the NR had faulty intel, and it turned out the Echani had sacrificed hundreds to destroy just one Supreme Commander and his attached task force. Relations between the NR and Eshan again dipped, but it was war - and it happened. But the Alliance wouldn’t forget. The Galactic Alliance TO BE CONTINUED The Force Cold War and Sith-Imperial War The Force Cold War shattered relations between the GA and Eshan. When a Sith assumed the title of ‘Darth Mikaru’, the GA military, responding simply because it couldn’t do anything else, blockaded FEA and allied worlds with the Third and Fifth Fleets. When practically every major system was hit by a wave of baradium attacks the GA reacted with little evidence, despite attacks having struck FEA systems as well, including the crippling of their Flagship. The subsequent bloodshed severed relations between the GA and FEA, and the Echani continued their genetic projects without Jedi supervision - having their own issues as they struggled to control their experiments, occasionally. The FEA grew closer to the Empire, which began to take more contracts as the Echani refused to accept GA ones. The Imperial Knights assisted the project, donating their experience with the Blue Sun project they’d used against the Dominion of Darkness. By the time GA relations began to normalise, the Empire took up more than 70% of FEA contracts. It was difficult to undo that - and the Echani saw little need to. Shipyards began to be converted to create Pellaeon Star Destroyers, even as Mikaru Shipwrights took a private contract for new experimental fighters and assault ships - a massive contract which required utmost secrecy, according to the client. With that, the FEA could not take advantage of the new battle cruiser contracts - but they began to spread their influence so that they may. The return of the Yuuzhan Vong to the galaxy made FEA relations strained again, and when the Ossus Project devastated a hundred worlds it completely severed them; the FEA were firmly in the Imperial camp even if they didn’t want to be. The Yuuzhan Vong had destroyed a hundred worlds, and the GA had sided with them; it was not to be peace. The first six months of the Sith-Imperial War were full of light skirmishes between Imperial and Alliance forces, with very few casualties. It wasn’t until the Battle of Taris that the war truly broke out, and the complete defeat of the GA there. But in those six months economic resources were funnelled away from Eshan, and their isolation deep in GA space meant their yards were slowly worn down. The GA began launching raids on the FEA systems, giving them notice beforehand but nonetheless advancing with entire fleet groups - the Third, Fifth and Eighth proceeded to batter the Echani into submission - but they refused to surrender. The expansion of the war following the engagement at Taris meant those fleets were dispatched elsewhere, and the Imperial Ninth Fleet joined the war proper. The Echani were given time to recover, relying on Imperial assistance initially but diversifying as the Jedi slowly pushed the Empire back to Bastion. By the time the Battle of Bastion occurred, the FEA was more independent than ever, and when the One Sith revealed their existence, the FEA severed relations with the Empire - an Empire which no longer required them. The GA was far too busy to engage a system that wasn’t interested in fighting them, and had nothing the FEA wanted. There were few neutral systems to negotiate with, and the Resurgence took away the remaining ones. The Empire won the war, and then became a Sith Empire - the FEA being forced to accept the Sith as neighbours. Military Strength Orbital Facilities Shipyards For over Two Thousand years the Mikaru Corporation had been producing ships from their home planet of Eshan, eventually expanding to a small factory on Corellia, a facility dedicated mostly to the Republic (and later GFFA) at Coruscant, and around 80 ABY a shipyard over Utapau was constructed. But for all their expansion, and even their main headquarters moving to Coruscant (till the events of the Force Cold War) their main Shipyard remained over Eshan. In their years of operation the shipyard expanded from a single ship structure to a sprawling 40 kilometer primary structure with dozens of smaller shipyards and drydocks able to hold ships up to star destroyer class. When the Empire took the world, they forced the Corporation to begin building Star Destroyers, and other Imperial capital ships with importance over their private commissions, at multiple times their own personal business was put on hold, costing the company millions of credits. When the EFA formed and revolted against the Empire, the shipyards were retaken in the name of the Corporation, and their services given to the EFA, completing the partially completed ships, and rushing them into service in order to protect the home world. The advanced productivity and focus of the Echani in their work, lead to the Shipyard having a very high production rate, producing capital ships in months (often many months, but shorter than most production yards), and fighters in weeks. Defense Stations Being that the Echani are natural born warriors defense is something that is bred into them. They know that just as the best Defense is a Offense, a good Defense is your best deterrent from war. To this regard Eshan was protected by many defense emplacements. ODIN-class Defense Station sat in key locations in Echani space, acting as massive anti-ship guns to deter would be attackers. Raskta-class Space Defense Platforms were the most common station in Echani space, with more then five hundred orbiting Eshan alone. While Yusanis-class GMU Space Docks assured trade within areas protected by the Echani. Defense Fleet Eshan had never sported much of a defense fleet till the Galactic Civil war. Through out their history they had always maintained a small force of a few dozen ships that primarily were used to deter smuggling and pirating in the area. Following the start of the Galactic Civil War and the formation of the Free Echani Alliance that all changed. Following Endor their forces were comprised mostly of captured Imperial craft, Imperial-class Star Destroyers like the Ivory Specter Custom Corvettes, and CR-90 Corvettes. Slowly, using resources gathered from trade with other groups like the Mustafarian Merchants Alliance, the Nubian Coalition and the Metalorn Combine, and those gathered from the likes of Operation: Joint Strike's raid on Kuat following the Second Battle of Kuat they began constructing and incorporating Mikaru Corporation designs into their defense fleet, headed by the mighty Bellator-class Star Battlecruisers. Warships *''Assertor''-class Star Dreadnought - Battleship *''Bellator''-class Star Battlercruiser - Battle Carrier *''Intimidator''-class Star Destroyer - Heavy Destroyer *''Delegator''-class Star Destroyer - Destroyer *''Predator''-class Star Destroyer - Fire Support Destroyer *''Procursator''-class Star Destroyer - Fast Destroyer *''Raptor''-class Star Destroyer - Escort Cruiser/Heavy Escort *''Dominator''-class Star Destroyer - Cruiser *''Interceptor''-class Star Destroyer - Fast Cruiser/Carrier *''Grandeur''-class Gun Destroyer - Fire Support Vessel *''Nexu''-class Corvette - Corvette/Frigate *''Todoh''-class Escorts - Escort/Scout Behind the Scenes The Free Echani Alliance originated from the game Galaxy at War and is set to expand into TFN legacy era games. Category:Governments Category:Galactic Merchants Union Category:Echani